Toys that have souls
by Vipper.Copper.oc.troll.girl
Summary: this is basicly where a young girl was murdered by her mother and her pitiful soul was sent to the toy maker. she has lost all her memories, in a strange place, and more importantly shes a jack in a box, she makes a deal with a human boy who was now in her world , which they both ecscape together into the real world once more.


The White Blood

By Jacinda Kelley

"Get the prisoner!" one of th guards yelled. I ran with my teal green hair behind me. My once pure white gown was now painted with a crimson red of one of the once alive man was now a dead corpse probably getting trampled by now. I dont rember my name and i dont know why im being held here but...I just have to get out of here. I ran down a couple hallways that felt like tunnels. My bear feet were starting to ache and I was losing my breath. I turned the next corner and saw a large window. I stopped and looked at it. I wish i hadnt stopped cause i felt a sharp pain in my left arm.I looked down upon it seeing white ooz commng from the flesh wound. I turned around. Seems those guards were quite fast. "Theres no where to run monster,your surrounded!" I looked at the window and i had the most idiotic plan. But. Without thinking I ran at full speed and slamed myself into the glass breaking it. Bits of shards cutted my powdery white skin. As I saw the ground coming closer i got ready. streching my legs and getting ready to land I feel a firey pain on the bottom of my feet. I was on the ground. I then saw a opening to which I could escape. This is my chance to go , to be free. I started to run again I got closer but when I got closer i found a obstacle. There between me and my freedom was a strange man cover in a dark robe with hoood over his face. I didnt have time for this didnt even know if he was a enemy or not. Do I really have to fight this stranger, I mean im tired as it is! I just stood there for a moment. I closed my eyes for a second or two and i opened them up he had vanished. I was confused for a second not knowing who he was. When i was thinking just standing i felt a tug on my stomach. The man i had just saw dissapear was now right behind me. His left arm around my stomache and was now picking me and throwed m upon his shoulder like I was a luggage!I started kicking and screaming but then the man said"Can you please stop yelling? My ears right there you know." he said sarcastly. Man this guy. "If you think you can kidnap me that easily you are so wrong!" I said while I was still struggling."Dont worry im helping you, and didnt I say stop yelling! My ear drums are gonna burst." he said with a smirk. Okay now I was confused. Helping me?It didnt make any sense. Why would he help me? Did I know him? I dont think so...And like he was reading my mind he said "Dont worry, here to help."

Now I could here the guards coming. They were near. I could hear their heavy footsteps coming were hot on our carrying me like luggage we or should I say him was running like there was no tommorow.

I think we finnally lost them when we crossed a BIG river. I was soaking wet, cold,tired,and with a complete rude,smartalic,kidnaping stranger!

"Okay mister I think I would like some answers. Who the heck are you and why did you kidnap me?" I said in a shivering voice. Man I was frezzing."My name is Nico and I didnt kidnap you I rescued You!" he said with a smirk. He took down his hood down revealing white hair ith blood red eyes. His skin was white..."Are you a vapire?" I aske him while giving him a mean but yet playful look."Wh-What?! No!" He said his cheeks now turning a rosy red. I laughed out crying holding my sides and falling to to the ground. I felt a sharp pain and my laughed was now gone. Looking at the wound I had gotten earlier I had forgotten it as there. It hurt like hell.

Nico soon realized the wound and came over quickly forgetting the question I asked earlier. He put his soft hands on me and his eyes turned into a light pink. my wound started to glow. Once it was done glowing my wound was no longer there. I looked in shock.I couldnt believe it! It was actulay gone. "How,Wha...WHAT THE HECK!Thats so cool how did you do that? It was right there and now-""Magic."he cut me off while giving a cheesy grin."Anyway whats your name?"My name...My name..."I...I dont know." I said poot his head down and calmly whispered"Amnesia." he paused for a second and then said "Well we ant go anywhere until we give you name, now can we."he said playfully."Now lets see...Cindy? ?No too original...""Hey!" I cut him off "I've got it , Saige!" He looked at me expecting me too see if I would go with was a long pause."I like it!Kinda of odd for name though but creative."


End file.
